The Big Lebowski (1998) - Review
When this film first came out, it didn't do that well at the box office and it received mixed reviews. However, over the years, it has not only acquired a huge cult following, but it has also had many books written about it, analyzing the philosophy in the movie. This seems a bit confusing at first sight because "The Big Lebowski" seems like a mediocre comedy film at first sight. However, is it possible that it has a deeper meaning? The movie centers around a man who calls himself The Dude who is an unemployed loser who aims very low in life and doesn't do much. All he wants to do in life is to continue living the way he does and to go bowling. However, one day when he is mistaken for a millionaire by 2 thugs, he gets involved with multiple characters as it becomes possible that the quiet lifestyle he enjoys living may be over. Why does this film work so well in the first place? It has a ton of scenes which could be cut from the movie that wouldn't effect its plot whatsoever. Examples of these scenes include the dream sequences, the talk with the cop, Donny's death, and Maude's attempt to become pregnant with The Dude. Also, half of the conversations seemed to drag on very long and some of the ones which last a few minutes could be summarized in a few lines. Finally, most of its sub-plots have no conclusion to them. Examples include the kid who stole The Dude's car, The Dude's rug being stolen, and the outcome of Maude's attempt to become pregnant. However, the biggest unconcluded sub-plot in the film is the bowling tournament that was hyped up for such a long time throughout the whole movie, only for the film to drop the ball and go nowhere near it. While probably all other films which do this would be dismissed as pure garbage, this one somehow gets away with it. The question remains: why is that so? In "Burn After Reading", another Coen's brothers film, its plot was sort of similar as all the buildup in the movie led to nothing. However, what makes this film more unique than that movie is that it didn't even have much of a buildup for its scenes in the first place. Most of the situations and sub-plots in this film stop before they even get going with them or have a chance for the film to explore those sub-plots. Most other films would get despised if they did this. In fact, some people do despise this as it sets them up for disappointment if they became interested in a particular sub-plot. However, what I find so interesting about these sub-plots is how they tie in together with the character of The Dude. The Dude is sort of a loser who doesn't do much with his life. He has no job, he always wears shabby clothing, and it appears that all that matters to him in life is remaining the way he is and going bowling with his 2 bowling buddies. The reason why it doesn't matter to us what happens in these situations is because it doesn't matter that much to him. That's not to say that he doesn't care at all when these situations happen as he does show that he has a moral center. He tries to defend himself so he doesn't get injured or killed by other people, and he also shows concern when Bunny Lebowski gets kidnapped and is in danger of getting killed. However, it also seems that he just wants to live comfortably (even as a lazy, jobless loser) and only worry about himself instead of others or what others want to do to him. The film shows that he only has a moral center when something bad might happen to him or other people around him. Obviously, he doesn't offer the world much, but he also doesn't harm other people. He keeps his goals and standards pretty low and he is a loser, but he doesn't mind being a loser. This is the thing which holds the movie together. Now that I've talked about its plot for a bit, I want to briefly talk about other aspects to the story that I liked. Firstly, the acting is pretty great. Jeff Bridges as The Dude does a great job as the leading role. The dull attitude of The Dude in the film is greatly represented by the dull, but lovable tone of voice that Jeff Bridges shows. Also, John Goodman gives a great performance as Walter. His performance also has some of the charm that Jeff Bridges brought to the screen. Both of them carry the movie excellently as their performances help carry home what the deeper meaning of the movie is. Also, the 2 dream sequences are highly imaginative as much as they are visually intriguing. They're my favorite part of the movie as they are creative, and some of the bizarre imagery in them is actually kind of funny due to the creativity that they have. In conclusion, I'd say that this film is a masterpiece just because it has accomplished something that no other movie I can think of has accomplished in the same way as this one. It tells an original story that has never been done before, and its plot is filled with creativity. Obviously, some people won't like how it doesn't conclude most of its sub-plots so it's not for everyone, but I can appreciate it for its uniqueness and creativity. On top of the unique plot, the acting and dream sequences are also pretty good. I recommend this film to all fans of cinema. If you are able to look over the fact that most of the sub-plots have no conclusion, you are in for a fantastic experience that has never been done before. Also, it will probably remain unique for dozens of years. Final Verdict: 10/10 Masterpiece Category:Movies Category:Reviews